Call Of The Watch Dogs: Future Warfare II
"In 2018... The Multiverse calls for Saviors!" - Tagline Call Of The Watch Dogs: Future Warfare II is the latest installment in the COTWD Series, and the 80th installment in the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe. This new game is co-developed by Sledgehammer Games after the high success of the first Future Warfare, and takes place 2 years after that installment. Players will step into the shoes of Jackson Pearce after the War on Earth-650 as he and Clementine Everett, along with a new Hero Knight, must stop Quantum, who has now transformed into his second Form: the ruthless Artificial Intelligence known as Skynet! The game is set for release in Late-2018 for the Xbox One and PlayStation 4. Cast * Nicholas Bode as Jackson Pearce * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett * Bryant Prince as Kyle Reese * Mark Grigsby as Griggs * Scott Whyte as McCoy * Billy Murry as Captain Price * Kevin McKidd as John 'Soap' MacTavish * Craig Fairbrass as Simon 'Ghost' Riley * James Karlson as Sergeant Kent * William Fitchner as Corporal Barton * Timothy Olaphant as Commander King * David Vincent as Ozone * Mikal A. Vega as Scarecrow (Audio Logs Only) * Matt Smith as Skynet Synopsis The year is 2016, and it has been 2 years since the Destruction of The Villain Armada. After the Foundation of The Hero Coalition, the Reality known as Earth-650 has been rebuilt as Humanity has begun going back to their old ways before the Great Invasion back in 1997. With several new Future Technologies being created and implemented into the Coalition, the Villain Armada is now on the brink of Extinction. However, a new Armada plot is revealed from the Past as Jackson Pearce and Clementine Everett must join forces once again to destroy their greatest Villain, Quantum. Little do they know that the Villain Lord has transformed himself into an Artifical Intelligence known as Skynet! Plot Intro: Aftermath of War The game starts off showing several News Broadcasts on a blackened screen, showing several Battles between the Hero Coalition and Villain Armada as Announcers say "What we're seeing here is obviously very disturbing-" as others say "-looks like a massive Battle going on!" as it shows the Destruction of Quantum's Base as the Announcer says "Yesterday, Villain Armada Forces surrendered to the Hero Resistance on Earth-650-" as all the announcers talk over each other and several Broadcasts are shown, and the game flashes to white. Showing a Flahback to the War on Earth-650, narration from Griggs plays over as he says "There are some days we never forget... Moments burned into our Memories until the day we die. Where were you, the day the Villain Armada invaded? Where were you... When the Heroes finally won? 19 years ago, Quantum and his Villain Armada tried to destroy us all, and enslave Humanity. The Armada attempted to throw the Multiverse into darkness. For 17 years, after the Nuclear Attack in 1997... It felt like we could never find our way back. But we did... Together!" as it shows the Symbol of The Hero Coalition. Showing a previous Battle between the Resistance and Villain Armada, Griggs says "Together, we destroyed the Villain Armada. We did not give in to Tyranny and Oppression, instead standing up for Freedom and Democracy! Together, we didn't let those scum take away our way of life. We rose up, and took back our Reality and saved The Multiverse! Who are we..? We're the Way Forward!" as it shows the United Nations Logo, and the Planet turns into the Hero Coalition Logo, and the slogan 'We're the Way Forward: The United Dimensions Coalition'. Prologue: Search in San Francisco The game then switches to the year 2016 as Jackson Pearce and Clementine Everett are inside a VTOL Warbird, which lands on a Helipad at a Hero Coalition Base Camp, which overlooks the destroyed City of San Francisco. Jacks and Clementine then get off the Warbird as the latter says "Welcome to San Francisco, Jacks!" and then Jacks takes out a Bal-27 Assault Rifle, asking "Why are we here, Clem? Griggs too bored to send us out on an actual Mission?" and then Clementine explains "5 billion Humans and Superhumans all live in Base Camps like this, across the World. No fucking vacation, but they get food, water, TV, homes... All of it courtesy of the Hero Coalition and its Resistance Branch. And now, the Armada Remnants have the balls to try and retake this City. Let's take 'em out!" as she and Jacks walk off the Helipad and into the Base Camp, which has hundreds of Civilians and Coalition Soldiers on the ground, along with XS1 Goliath MECHs and VTOl Warbirds patrolling the Upper Levels and Sky. After making their way through the Camp, the two see a young boy run up from a corner and bump into Clementine, who says "Hey, watch it! You're going pretty fast there, kid-" and then a Coalition Soldier runs over Amd says "Alright, hand it over, you little prick!" and then Jacks asks "Arem, what the fuck's going on here?" and then Arem points at the boy, saying "This little shit snuck into the Supply Post and stole a bunch of Rations!" and then the boy asks "So, the Coalition's the strongest Military on the Planet, and they don't have enough Rations for one Base Camp? I'm calling bullshit!" and then Arem responds "Watch your mouth, kid! 5 billion people on Earth, that's how many people we have to feed, Globally!" and Clementine intervenes, saying "Arem! Shoulder your Weapon and get back to guarding the Supply Post. And next time, don't get outsmarted by a little kid!" and Arem tries to argue, but Jacks looks at him and says "I don't think she's being clear enough: Fuck off!" and then Arem walks away. Clementine then looks at the boy and asks "What's your name, kid?" and then the boy answers "Kyle. Kyle Reese." and Clementine tells him "Well, you did good there, Kyle. We could use someone like you on the Squad." and Kyle asks "You're Clementine Everett? The Hero Knight who destroyed Quantum? I've heard the legends about you." and Clementine laughs, saying "Two things, Kyle: 1. I can't take full credit for killing Quantum. And 2: those Legends? They're real. Legends are just unconfirmed fiction. Someone tells it, another remembers it and everyone passes it on." as she starts to walk away with Jacks, but then turns to Kyle and says "One more thing: Don't steal from someone you can't outrun. If it's someone you can actually outrun? Then steal what you need." and she walks away with Jacks towards the Base Checkpoint. After the two reach the Base Checkpoint, McCoy (a character from the last game) walks up to them with several Hoverbikes and says "Hey, guys. We ready to do this?" and then Jacks and Clementine pilot the Hoverbikes along with McCoy and start driving through the San Francisco Ruins searching for Armada Forces. Jacks then asks "So, that Kyle Reese kid. You seen him before, Clem?" and Clementine responds "No, I think he's new to the Training Unit. It's possible he's a Superhuman." and Jacks tells her "Maybe he could help us, you know?" and McCoy tells them "Hate to interrupt, but the Hospital's up ahead!" as they park the Hoverbikes and continue on foot, with Jacks scouting the area with his MX Garand (a new Rifle in Black Ops 3). Jacks then sees several Armada Troops meeting near the Door, and then Clementine uses her Advanced Binoculars to put a Mark on the Target, an Armada R&D Specialist known as Pierre Danois (from Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare). The three then move in and gun down the Armada Troops silently as McCoy whispers "You and Jacks take the Rooftop. I'll move through the Lower Floors and pick off any stragglers." and Clementine nods in response as she and Jacks use Grapple Launchers to get to the Roof, and they jump through a huge hole in the Roof and get into the heavily-guarded Hospital. After entering the Upper Levels of the Hospital, Clementine asks "So, what's it been? 3 months since we saw each other, Jacks?" and then Jacks laughs, then answers "It felt like forever, Clem. It's good to be on these Missions with you again." and Clementine quickly walks over to him and kisses him on the lips, saying "I love you, Pearce. Ever since I first saw you..." and Jacks blushes and then says "I love you too, Clem." and then McCoy contacts the two, saying "Guys, I found Danois. He's moving through to the Office, you guys have to flank him!" and Jacks loads his MX Garand as he and Clementine walk through the Hallways stealthily, and Jacks says "We'll talk later, right? Let's move!" as they gun down several Armada Troops through the Hallways, but then an RPG is launched at the two. The explosion causes the floor to collapse and sends Jacks and Clementine to plummeting to the 3rd Floor, where McCoy is gunning down several Armada Troops, and he says "Nice of you two to drop in! What were you two doing up there?" and Jacks gets into cover and says "Uh... Nothing." and McCoy responds "Yeah, right! You two can have your little 'private conversation' later, we have to extract Danois!" as the three Heroes all gun down Armada Troops, with Jacks quickly using his MX Garand to pick most of the Troops off. McCoy then plants a Breaching Charge on the Office Door and blasts it open, allowing him, Jacks and Clementine to move in and gun down all of the Armada Troops guarding Danois, who Jacks shoots in the leg for trying to escape as Clementine walks over and asks "Seen your friend, Quantum, recently?" and she punches Danois in the face, knocking him unconscious as McCoy picks Danois up and says "Let's get outta here, the Armada's on its way!" and Jacks remarks "They're punctual, I'll give them that." as they get outside and drive away on their Hoverbikes as Armada Forces fly in on a XJY-20 Attack Helicopter and start firing at them all. After a few minutes of destroying the pursuing Armada Forces on the ground and in the air, while also driving through several explosions and Bullets, the three Heroes get back to the Coalition Base Camp as Armada Forces charge up to the Camp Entrance, a massive Steel Automatic Door, but then 2 XS1 Goliath MECHs with the Symbol of The Hero Coalition jump in front of the Heroes and ready their XR-15 Chainguns, before gunning down the Armada Troops, which results in an Attack Chopper crashing in front of the Base Camp and exploding just as the Steel Door closes, and the Coalition secures yet another victory over the Villain Armada. Act I-III (Main Missions) The game then switches to 3 hours later as Clementine walks into the Shooting Range and sees Kyle shooting several Targets with his M8A7 Assault Rifle, and she asks "Kyle, you trying to prove something here? You're a pretty good shot!" and Kyle responds "Um... Thanks. So, you found that Armada Contact in the City?" and Clementine explains "When we were on the Mission, Jacks brought something up that I can't get out of my head. I need to ask you something." and Kyle asks "What is it?" and Clementine sighs, before asking "Are you a Superhuman, Kyle? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Even if I did, nobody would have anything against you." and then Kyle looks at her for a few seconds and suddenly turns Invisible, saying "Yeah, I'm a Superhuman. Well, technically I'm not." as he reappears behind Clementine and explains "During the Nuclear Attack on this Reality, my parents barely escaped a Nuclear Detonation in San Francisco. Their DNA was infected with the 'Mutant Gene', and I was born. I have the powers of Invisibility and... Acid Generation." as he fires Acid at two of the Targets from his hands as Clementine looks impressed, and asks "When did you... Figure your Powers out?" and Kyle shrugs, saying "Most Superhumans discover their Powers around puberty. I found them earlier!" as he keeps shooting at the Targets with his Assault Rifle. Clementine then sighs and says "Listen, Kyle... I've seen you around the Base Camp a few times. You're a real troublemaker, you know?" and Kyle responds "Guess I have a bit of my Dad in me, then." as he melts the Targets by firing Acid from his hands, and Clementine tells him "Look, if you want to join our Squad, then I'll vouch for you. I gotta go, you should disappear too. No pun intended, by the way." but then Kyle just uses his Invisbility and Clementine laughs, then walks out of the Shooting Range. A couple hours later, the Squad is seen assembled in a War Room as Captain Price (now the Strategic Commander of The Hero Coalition) explains "The Doctor gave us several viable sources of Intel, which is leading us to several Armada Strongholds across the United States. Right now, we're sending dozens of our Battalions to defeat these Bases and finish the Armada-" and as he speaks, Kyle (who is now a Member of the Squad) uses his Invisibility to try and impress Clementine, but Jacks just sighs and uses his Cryokinesis to detect Kyle and stop him. Kyle then uncloaks and whispers "Not cool, dude." and then Jacks chuckles, saying "If you're trying to make a move on Clementine... You'll be disappointed." and then Clementine hears the two and quietly laughs as Price finishes speaking, saying "All of you should get some rest, you've all earned it. That's it for now, and we'll update you if another Mission turns up." and the Squad exits the War Room. Outside the War Room, Jacks asks Clementine "So, Kyle asked to join the Squad? He seems to like you a lot." and then Clementine laughs, saying "He's new, Jacks. You're not jealous of him, are you?" and Jacks responds "No, it's just... He's not a Superhuman. What is he?" and Clementine explains "His parents were Humans, who were exposed to a Nuclear Explosion during the Great Invasion and their DNA was... Completely Mutated." and Jacks asks "So, he's literally a Mutant?" and then Clementine tells him "I don't want to talk about it. You know, Jacks... We haven't seen each other in months, and every day I was away from you, I always thought about what it would be like if the War never happened." as she walks across a Balcoy overlooking the Coalition Base Camp. Clementine then says "I thought of a World, vast and beautiful. There was no Nuclear Invasion, no Armada... And my parents were still alive." and Jacks tells her "I have dreams too, that I have my family back. My mother, and maybe I'd have a sister or brother. I don't know about my Dad, though." and Clementine gets closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and saying "This World can be ours, Jacks. We can destroy the Armada, and lead Humanity into a New Era. And this, our dream can come true if we focus on our most Human aspect: Hope..." as she looks at him for a few seconds, then starts kissing him. Jacks then pulls away and says "I love you." and Clementine laughs, then Jacks uses his Cryokinesis to make a rose which he gives to Clementine, saying "Welcome back, Clem." and the two stand on a Balcony near the Base Camp (this is inspired by a scene from the first X-Men film). Clementine then blushes and hugs Jacks, saying "I love you so much, Jacks. You're the greatest Mutant I've ever met in my life." and then she looks at him and says "S-sorry, I... I know you don't like the word 'Mutant'." and Jacks tells her "No, it's alright. I've gotten use to hearing it by now, and I think Kyle would have more luck in that department than I ever will." and then the two sit down next to each other, overlooking the Coalition Base.